


Comfort and Cuddling

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Battle of Manhattan, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shounen-ai, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the battle of Manhattan, Annabeth got hurt. And Percy worries, of course he does, because he's Percy. So Will takes it into his own hands to see to Annabeth's health. He will be rewarded for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort and Cuddling

Title: Comfort and Cuddling – For Worst or Best

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians; set during the Last Olympian

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings : shounen-ai, hurt/comfort, fluff

Main Pairing: Willercy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Will Solace, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood

Summary: Annabeth got hurt because of Percy during the battle and the Sea Prince is feeling guilty and scared because he fears to lose his best friend. Can Will comfort and calm him?

 

**Comfort and Cuddling**

_ For Worst or Best _

 

This was – by far – the worst day in his life.

And as a demi-god, he had had a whole load of shitty days.

But this one had proved to be the worst. They were in the middle of a war. A war against the titans. They, as in a bunch of children. And if being in the middle of war wasn't enough reason to make a day shitty, the most recent developments certainly qualified for it.

Annabeth, clever, witty and funny Annabeth, his best friend (aside from Grover, of course), had gotten hurt during a fight. No, not just hurt, she was at the verge of death because she had protected him. And now he felt useless.

Percy Jackson, supposedly the hero of the Great Prophecy, the kid everyone was depending on to save the world, was completely, utterly and utmost useless at the moment.

And it was driving him slowly insane. He was pacing through the hotel room, nervously fidgeting with his hands, not knowing what to do. Because there was nothing he could do.

All of this was his fault. He had taken the curse of Achilles on and still he had failed to protect that one single spot that bound him to the mortal world. No, Annabeth had to protect it for him, had to save his life. And by doing so, she had nearly died.

She was not allowed to die. Not her. She was the sister he never had, she was way too important to him, he couldn't loose her. There was no point continuing to fight if he couldn't even protect her, much less himself.

 

/break\

 

This was – by far – the most stressful day in his life.

And as a son of Apollo, he had had a whole load of those days.

After all, they had to teach the very untalented campers how to use a bow, they had to lead the singing on the campfires and, the most stressful one of them, they had to take care of those who were injured or sick or just very whiny and thinking that they were either of those.

But right now, a regular day at camp with helping the injured, teaching the unteachable and singing with those who wouldn't hit a single note right even if their life would depend on it, was sounding wonderful and perfect. Though, everything sounded better than being in the middle of a war.

Until now, he had already lost both his older brothers to this war. Leaving him in charge and completely at loss. He had no idea what he was supposed to do, leading his siblings, managing the improvised infirmary. Lee had done a great job and Michael wasn't half-bad. But he?

Will Solace was not born a leader, at least that was what he kept telling himself.

But he was forced to get his act together, because others depended on him, his siblings and everyone else. Because without the children of Apollo, the others wouldn't know how to handle their injuries. And right now it was extremely important for him to make everything right and help his patient. Even though he felt guilty that he wasn't mainly doing his best because of his patient but rather because of someone else.

“You listen to me, girl”, grunted the blonde warningly. “You're going to live through this, am I understood? No dying on my watch!”

Because if Annabeth Chase would die, it would break the heart of the one person he cared about the most. And Will would do anything to protect the boy. So he would nurse Annabeth back to full health, even if it would mean in the long shot that she would get the boy. The daughter of Athena groaned in pain and he wrinkled his eyebrows at her. Her condition wasn't good. And he would not leave her side until he knew she was stable, because he couldn't face the son of Poseidon without good news. He had fancied the Sea Prince for a long time now, his older brothers used to tease him about having a crush on a guy who would neither ever hit a target with an arrow nor hit a note. But it wasn't Will's fault that Percy was absolutely stunning with those silken, black hair and those stunning sea-green eyes and that nice, nice ass. The fierce way Percy protected those he cared for, how desperately the younger half-blood tried to be strong for everyone, even though Will saw how that facade faded with every day at war. Percy was just a fifteen years old boy, how was he supposed to lead an army into a war against such and overpowering foe? How could the gods expect the boy to rescue to world? The thought made the son of Apollo downright angry. All the pressure was slowly crushing his Sea Prince. And now the fates even tried to take Annabeth from him, even though everybody knew how dear she was to the son of Poseidon.

“You're not dying today”, whispered Will determined. “You can't do that to Percy, you hear me?”

“Percy”, moaned the pained girl hoarsely.

The son of Apollo gritted his teeth as he kept working on her injuries. Oh, they were the perfect couple. Two strong fighters, the beautiful, intelligent blonde girl and the handsome, sweet boy with the most amazing eyes on this planet. They would turn into the perfect couple as soon as this war was over, it was what everyone at camp was expecting for months now. And Will would just be that guy at the sidelines, watching how the love of his life got together with someone else. Happy for the boy, but still kind of begrudgingly, because he wanted the Sea Prince all to himself. Though he nearly doubted that Percy even knew his name. There were so many campers, after all, and all of them practically worshiped the son of Poseidon. Will was just one of about a dozen of campers who were crushing on the Sea Prince. And being his cute, dense self, the boy didn't even realize that at all. Even though Percy probably didn't even know his name, Will would anything for the green-eyed beauty, including working all night to get his biggest competitor for the boy's heart back to health.

 

/break\

 

It must have been hours since the children of Apollo had locked that damn hotel room door to get rid of Percy. And the son of Poseidon couldn't even blame them. He was probably getting on their nerves with his constant pacing. That was that everyone kept telling him at least. By now he had the feeling that everyone had at least once tried to get him away from that door. Thalia and Grover seemed to be the most stubborn, but even they couldn't convince him to leave.

Not as long as he wasn't sure that Annabeth was going to survive.

Though fighting in a war and walking up and down in front of a door for hours exhausted him a great deal and regardless of how much he tried to fight it, he fell asleep resting against the door.

 

/break\

 

Finally. After hours of patching Annabeth back together, feeding her nectar and ambrosia, though trying to not overdo it regardless of how much she wanted it because of the pain, stitching her, doing everything he could with his improvised means to avoid an infection, he was through with her. Will groaned in relief as he got into the hotel room's bathroom to wash her blood from his hands. She would live. He had done everything possible for a human (and some praying to his father so he may aid him help) and he did it.

Pretty proud of himself, he unlocked the door and threw a last soft glance at his sleeping patient. She would live. Now it was time to tell Percy, so the boy could see her for himself. Though Will got quite the surprise when he opened the door, because a soundly sleeping son of Poseidon fell sideways to his feet, curling together in his sleep.

“Don't tell me he had been sitting here all the time”, muttered the blonde annoyed.

He hadn't patched Annabeth back together so the Sea Prince could worry himself to death.

“He did”, sighed a voice next to him. “How is she?”

Will turned to the satyr with dark bangs under his eyes and smiled softly. The protector felt probably as guilty as the son of Poseidon himself. It had been his first mission, after all. Thalia, Annabeth and Luke. One had nearly died, turned into a tree for years, the other had turned his back on them and was now as good as dead since he had sacrificed his body as the vessel of Kronos and the third... The third was not allowed to die. It seemed a golden rule when it came to Annabeth.

“She will be alright. She needs rest, much of it, but she's already through the worst”, answered Will.

Grover sighed in relief and slid down the wall. “I'll... just... take a deep breath down here. And then I'll go and fetch Thalia and tell her... Can you... Would you mind bringing Percy to a bedroom? He had been here for hours. Now that he's finally asleep I wouldn't want to wake him...”

“Of course”, nodded the son of Apollo and bend down.

He put his hands under the younger teen's back and knees and lifted the Sea Prince up bridal style. Percy gave a little, irritated moan as his posture had been shifted, but he remained asleep. Without another word, the blonde left for the bedroom he himself was staying in with his siblings. Though since Kayla and Austin had fallen asleep during the treatment of Annabeth on the other bed of the bedroom, he would just take Percy with him. It was a bit difficult to fidget with the key and still have the Sea Prince close to his heart. Once inside, he closed the door behind him as silent as possible so to not wake the younger boy up. Relief spread through his whole body as he felt the soft mattress beneath him. He had been up for way too many hours now. Closing his eyes and enjoying the comfortable bed and the warm body cuddled to his chest, he leaned back into the cushions. It was wrong, he should put Percy into a different bed, but right now, he just wanted to enjoy the closeness of the one he wanted so much.

“Where am I...?”, muttered a sleepy voice from underneath Will's chin.

He had rested his head on top of the black, soft hair. And it was most likely good that Percy couldn't see the look in his eyes at the moment. Reluctantly shoving the boy off, as if he had just been in the act of placing the son of Poseidon on top of the bed, blue eyes locked with sea-green ones.

“You're in one of the hotel rooms. Grover told me to get you into a bed since you have been waiting in the halls for way too long”, explained the son of Apollo.

Suddenly, the younger demi-god was wide-awake again and sat up, staring intensely into Will's eyes, his hands fisted into the ripped orange shirt of the blonde half-blood.

“Did you... Could you... Is she...”, stuttered the son of Poseidon together, not daring to say it.

“I did. She's fine, she just needs sleep now, she needs to collect her strength. And so do you.”

“You did it!”, grinned Percy broadly and unexpectedly wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck, hugging him close. “Thank you so much, Will! You're the best!”

Shock double-hit the son of Apollo. Not only because the Sea Prince was hugging him so tightly and by doing so straddling his lap, no, Percy also knew his name. Reluctantly laying his arms around the other's back, he pulled the boy closer.

“No problem, it's kind of my job, you know?”, smiled Will.

“Yeah, I do... But still, she's... I couldn't loose her”, whispered the green-eyed boy into his ear.

“I know”, muttered the blonde a bit darkly.

“She's... She's like my sister, I can't loose her. She's family, I can't loose her...”

The grip the black-haired teen had on his neck tightened as Percy buried his face in Will's shoulder. Sister? That was a term the son of Apollo could gladly live with. A wet spot gathered on his shoulder and brought his attention back to the boy in his lap.

“We've already lost so many... I can't loose her too... If... If she had died for me... I can't loose her...”

“If she would have died for you”, whispered the blonde soothingly and started to rub the Sea Prince's back. “She would have gladly joined Elysium, because you mean just as much to her as she does to you. She would have rather died than letting you die. And you didn't loose her, so there is no need to cry, Percy. She will be alright again.”

The green-eyed demi-god brought some distance between them again, tears still running down his cheeks. And then the most unexpected event of the day happened, because soft, plumb lips were pressed against his. Lips that tasted salty, a bit so because of the tears, but something told Will that it was part of Percy's very own taste. Salty like the sea. His hands slid down around the smaller boy's waist while the Sea Prince's hands fisted blonde hair.

“I... I'm sorry”, panted Percy as he bolted off, trying to free himself from the firm grip around his waist. “I shouldn't have done that. I don't know, but...”

“You have no need to apologize, Percy”, whispered the blonde. “I very much enjoyed this kiss.”

“You... did?”, exclaimed the son of Poseidon greatly surprised.

“Why is this such an surprise for you?”, chuckled Will and leaned his forehead against Percy's. “Though I would love to hear what brought that on.”

“I... don't really know”, muttered the green-eyed demi-god and blushed. “I just... felt like doing it? I mean... what you did and what you said and... I was kind of having a crush on you since you tried teaching me archery, even though I've been your worst student...”

“That's funny”, grinned the blonde and tilted his head so his lips could brush against Percy's once more. “Because I'm having kind of a crush on you since then too.”

He didn't have to overwhelm the boy with revealing that he was very much in love with the Sea Prince. There was already too much pressure on the green-eyed beauty, if anything he wanted to lift some of that off the younger boy's shoulders and not add more to it by confronting Percy with his deep-running feelings. Besides, for now he was quite content with just being next to the boy. His hand guided the younger teen to lay down on the bed next to him.

“You need to sleep, Percy. We're in a middle of a war, we all need to be our best.”

“Can't we... kiss some more?”, asked the son of Poseidon with puppy-eyes.

“Maybe tomorrow morning”, smirked Will and placed a soft kiss on top of Percy's head.

“Okay”, grinned the Sea Prince and yawned widely. “Tomorrow morning; much kissing and going to visit Annabeth, followed by much, much strategic planning...”

“Nothing you should worry your pretty head over now”, chided the blonde, hugging Percy close.

“Pretty...?”, repeated the son of Poseidon slowly and blushed.

Will just smiled down at him, watching how the boy ever so slowly drifted off to sleep.

This was – by far – the best day in both their lives.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
